


let's get tangled up together

by wolver



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2020-2021 NHL Season, Established Relationship, M/M, Philadelphia Flyers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolver/pseuds/wolver
Summary: Patty's back.A slice in the life from training camp.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 12
Kudos: 196





	let's get tangled up together

**Author's Note:**

> do not own. sorry for any mistakes. etc.

"You go girl!" Kevin shouts when Patty steps onto the ice for his first shift of the exhibition game.

Everyone and their mother is seemingly going to chirp him, everyone except TK that is. He just grins like a demented loon every time they make eye contact. Patty keeps his face carefully blank and tries not to get distracted (hint: it's difficult). They're in the middle of an exhibition game and Patty can't allow himself to think too far ahead, not yet, not when he hasn't even gotten to the regular season yet. It'd be so easy to lose himself in the thrill of playing hockey again, being so close to his goal.

"This is you rusty, Pats? I almost fear for other teams, fuck, just try not to kill our team, okay?" Sanny.

"You haven't missed a step, kid." AV.

"Big bad Pat!" Provy.

"Go get 'em, Patty with the long hair." Bees. Then, later, in the locker room, he says, "You're gonna tell me about your tooth, right? I know I'm your favorite." A pause and Bees amends, "Second favorite."

"Nope."

"Fucking what," Bees gasps and his eyes go impossibly wide when Patty smiles to show off all his teeth, taunting him. "You can't keep me in the dark! I hate being left out of the loop!"

But it's all over when Patty catches TK's eye. "Beauty!" TK shouts across the room and grins, something magical and wonderful, and Patty feels himself helplessly returning the grin. The rest of the guys follow his lead, like TK's given the okay, the go ahead signal. Some guys cheer, pull Patty into a headlock, punch his bicep; TK makes stupid fingerguns at him before charging over to get in on the action.

"I'm so fucking proud of you, Nols," TK says into his ear, voice high with excitement, arms thrown around Patty in a crushing hug. "Holy fuck, it's good to have you back. Loosen up, 'kay? You're good. You're so good." 

As always, TK proves to be the biggest distraction of all time; Patty also forgets why he thought allowing himself to get caught up in the moment was such a bad thing. He's fucking _back_ \-- Patty gets to have this again, the chance to step out on the ice every night in search of the Holy Grail with his some of his best friends and shit's good, it's real good.

\--

"Patty," TK huffs out, amused, when he sees Patty's resting spot of choice. He toes at Patty's hip, his side. "The couch is seriously two feet away."

"M'good," Patty murmurs and swats at TK's foot. "When's the last time anyone mopped in here?"

"You don't want to know, Patso. I'm going to order in, what do you want?" 

Patty gestures vaguely at him before tucking his palm under his cheek so he doesn't breathe in the dirty floor. TK disappears further into the apartment. A door closes, water runs for a minute through the creaky pipes, and Patty hears TK's muffled voice before he stops paying attention. Instead he starts cataloging his body. Nothing really stands out, nothing bad, and yeah, he's not thrilled with all these aches and pains, the looming and daunting task of retraining his muscles to withstand the brutal physicality of a normal hockey season, but fuck, his body is getting pushed to the limit and for the first time in a long time it doesn't break.

All systems fucking go.

Just, you know, there's going to be a few more of these days where Patty's body is so exhausted that he can't even make it to the couch. You win some, you lose some. You know.

TK shuffles back into the room, tosses his phone on the couch and moves closer. Patty rolls onto his back, blinking slow and heavy as TK unties his shoes for him, tugging them off. They drop nearby with a soft thud and Patty wiggles his toes. "I ordered those sandwiches you really like."

"You know that's not on my diet plan," Patty tries to say crossly, but fails. It'd be a lie to say he wasn't looking forward to revisiting their favorite eats -- TK can read him like a fucking book.

"We're celebrating. Patso for MVP 2021. You carry us on your back all the way through the playoffs and then you'll make me sit in the Cup 'cause we both know I'll fit."

Patty barks out a laugh, rubs at his face. "Yeah, sounds like a plan."

TK settles down on the floor next to him, against his hip, and he moves to lean over Patty, propped on a hand. "You can be honest and admit you didn't miss any of us, it's okay," he says slyly. "I know you were glad for your vacation from us."

"How is it a vacation when you were always around," Patty deadpans. "And will you stop looking at me like that? You're sickening."

"What?" TK asks. "You think my face is perfectly acceptable, you said so yourself."

"Seriously, Trav."

TK's been wearing this happy and soppy look on his face for weeks now, ever since Patty said training camp's a go -- one that Patty's pretty sure he's matched with his own face a time or two on accident. Right now Patty's too tired to get into feelings so he reaches up to turn TK's snapback backwards, an invitation that TK understands almost immediately, swooping down to brush their mouths together.

"Hi stud," TK murmurs against his mouth. Patty rolls his eyes, sucks on TK's bottom lip.

They kiss, unrushed, until the food arrives and even then TK only draws back when the buzzer goes off a second time, impatient. TK has a dazed look, color high on his cheeks and his lips, so red and kiss-swollen. There's no doubt as to what he's been up to. Patty feels a clench of arousal in his belly, his territorial streak flaring white-hot because someone will see TK like this, even if it's some nameless delivery person, and see that he's claimed and-- yeah, okay, Patty needs to settle the fuck down and breathe.

"Fuck," TK gasps out and scrambles to his feet. He dramatically fans his shirt against himself, grinning wide. "Your mouth is so obscene, Patty."

Patty pushes himself up, leaning back against his hands, his eyes never leaving TK. Those pants do wonders to accentuate his assets in all the right ways: from the curve of his perky ass to the bulge of his half-hard cock cradled just so, and Patty wants. Forgets he's in this mess because he's too tired to let TK feelings vomit on him. Still, his mouth waters and it's not from the prospect of food.

\--

They eat, sitting propped against the base of the couch.

"Can I ask? How you're feeling? I'm sure everyone and their dead aunt's momma is asking you that."

"And their momma's momma," Patty mutters and eats the onion ring that TK nudges closer. This is so far off his diet plan it's not funny, but he trusts TK won't make this a habit, either. "But they only get the media answer."

"I'll get the real all-access insider look into Nolan the fuckin' beauty Patrick?"

The corner of Patty's mouth ticks upwards. "I suppose." And the other corner of his mouth ticks upwards, into a full smile, when TK nudges another onion ring forward like it's a bribe. Patty eats it. "I feel like I got run over by a truck," he admits. "But other than that I feel surprisingly okay, actually. Given the situation I can't really complain."

"You played a strong game, Patty." TK stretches his legs out in front of him and taps Patty's foot with his own.

"Yeah. I'm not at my peak yet, strength-wise, but everything else? It's all there. I have some kinks to work out, but fuck, Trav. I haven't lost anything." Patty swallows, a vulnerable flush of red creeping up from his chest. Sometimes he talks too much when he's tired. "I was so afraid I'd get back on the ice and all my skill and sense and-- and the magic would all be gone and everyone would have been right."

"I never had a doubt," TK says, his voice low and fierce. "You have more hockey IQ in your pinky than some people have in their whole body. Fuck those people -- fuck all of them. I don't want to get into politics, but I still believe you should have went first overall."

"But Nico--"

" _Fuck Nico_ ," TK shoots back and it startles a surprised laugh out of Patty. "He's great, don't get me wrong, but I get a first row seat to your game and ho-ly fuck, my man. It's something special watching you play."

"Stop bullshitting me," Patty mumbles. He's pleased, though, and they both know it.

"M'not. You elevate everyone's game around you. 'Sides, bud, you look so much better in orange." He shoots a sly look at Patty, eyes sweeping the length of his body. "Red just makes you look like a giant tomato when you blush."

"Fuck you, asshole," Patty shoots back with a laugh.

TK personally hand feeds him the last onion ring and then steals a bite from Patty's sandwich and it's so easy, it's so good and he aches with how happy he is, remembering all those times where he thought he'd never get to have this again. Slumping more against TK's side he watches him flip through Netflix.

"Real talk, though," TK says in the middle of reading episode summaries because he's fucking weird and can't like, watch some shows without knowing what's going on. It annoys Patty to no end -- it's also ridiculously endearing. "My ass fucking hurts, bud."

"That sounds like a you problem." But Patty's thinking about TK's ass hurting for a whole 'nother reason. The arousal is still there, simmering on the backburner, but he doesn't think he has the energy right now, which is a big fucking shame, really. They'll have to celebrate properly tomorrow.

TK knuckles at his scalp before he climbs up on the couch. Patty's getting there, he is, but one second turns into two, three, and he can't do much other than rest his temple against TK's knee. There's a soft huff of laughter above him. "You're so helpless, I love it."

Patty grumbles something unflattering, but he stills when fingers gently card through his hair. He's a sucker for his hair played with and TK knows it -- there were countless bad days with his head on TK's lap and TK's fingers in his hair. Sometimes that single point of contact was all Patty could fixate on, desperate for any kind of distraction from the drums in his head, the slow crescendo of nausea until it broke, usually with him on his knees in front of the toilet. Everything's different this time around and hopefully those bad days are in the rearview.

A movie now plays on the television, something TK's finally decided he's in the mood for, and Patty's already missed what seems like half of the plot because nothing makes sense so instead he closes his eyes. He focuses on the weight of TK's hand on his head, the fingers lightly scratching at his scalp.

"What if I let my hair grow longer?"

“More to play with.” TK’s answer is automatic. “Super sick flow.”

Patty thinks he might try it one day to see what it's like. If it's too hard to manage he'll just make TK take care of it for him. Let him wash it, comb out the tangles. Let TK take care of him. Patty swallows -- that shouldn't be getting him hard, but here we are.

"Cool," Patty says, belatedly.

TK chuckles, low and breathy. His hand tightens in the hair close to Patty's scalp, pulling it taut, gentle. “I don’t think you have anything to worry about, Patso. I think you're very pretty no matter how you style your hair.”

That shouldn't make Patty's cock throb in the confines of his pants, either, but his body is going hot all over and he can't control his reactions even if he wanted to (hint: he doesn't). TK loosens his grip and Patty feels the familiar motions of his hair being parted with deft fingers. Braiding had not been TK's strong suit back in the beginning, back when he was testing Patty's boundaries to see what was okay and what wasn't -- tangles and bumps and too many twists here, not enough there, but he's gotten a lot better, to the point where Patty would consider wearing it out in public.

“Over, under, loop de loop,” TK murmurs.

“I don’t think that’s how it goes.” Patty tries to keep his voice unaffected, fails. 

There's a tug at his hair, gentle, testing the water, and Patty can't help the low whimper that bubbles up from the back of his throat. His face feels hot, embarrassed. TK doesn't chirp him, though -- if he did, Patty might deck him and run, fuck that shit -- and instead combs out the braid with his fingers. Then, TK says, his mouth right against Patty's ear, "You're getting off on this."

Patty clenches a fist, tempted. “No shit," he grits out. "I have zero control over my body right now."

There's a pause and he's sure that TK's assessing the situation, that he's going to ease up because Patty's obviously tired, they both are, and he's super respectful to a sickening degree and just. Patty doesn't want respectful, he wants to come, damnit. So he headbutts TK's hand, silently urging him on. It seems to do the trick because then he's being urged forward so TK can slip behind him, cradling Patty between his strong thighs. The hard line of TK's cock presses snugly against Patty's lower back.

"You're so hot, Patty," TK murmurs as he palms Patty through his pants. The other hand rucks up Patty's shirt to touch his pecs and then slide lower, exploring the cut of his abs, his soft stomach. His nails lightly scratch through Patty's treasure trail; his lips find the sensitive spot behind Patty's ear.

" _Teeks_." Patty's voice is nearly a whine. He tries to remember how to breathe.

"Shh, I got you. I got you." His hand slips into Patty's boxer briefs to fist his cock. "Fuck. You're so hard for me. You're goddamned soaked."

It doesn't matter how many times TK touches him, it doesn't matter how he touches him, it still drives Patty wild -- it sets a fire burning low in his belly, spreading outwards and searing through his veins. It feels as though he's standing too close to the sun, but yet never close enough. TK has amazing hands, his touch is a bit too rough and just the way that Patty likes it. The fire builds steadily -- Patty's going to be burned alive, all-consuming, from the inside-out.

Then TK's hand fists again in his hair and tugs roughly. That lights the fuse, sets him off. Patty groans loudly into the quiet of the room and comes. He works his way back from the blissed out haze to feel TK mouthing at neck -- fuck, he probably left a hickey when Patty wasn't paying attention, oh fucking well -- and Patty sighs, nudging his nose against TK's cheek. TK's hand remains on his cock, still, and merely cradling it, almost protectively. Again: he's so weird.

Patty really likes weird.

"Tomorrow you should fuck me," Patty murmurs.

"Done." The response is immediate, eager and breathless, fingers tightening in Patty's hair. His scalp aches, pleasantly. "From behind," TK continues, lips brushing Patty's ear, breath warm. "My hand in your hair and you can't do anything but take it."

Patty feels TK rocking against him, hips hitching in small circles. "TK. _Travis_ , c'mon, what do you need? What do you want?"

"I want to come on your face," TK breathes and that-- that punches Patty right in the gut, leaves him breathless, and his cock twitches under TK's cupped hand.

Patty swallows hard, manages, "Yeah, do it."

TK gets to his feet in a flash. It's a complete system overload -- Patty regrets it instantly because he has to watch and he cannot properly process how fucking hot this is right now. TK has his pants and boxers shoved down to his thighs and his hand is working his cock, so flushed and pretty and spit-shiny, and-- "Holy fuck," Patty says distantly when something occurs to him: that's the same hand TK used on him and he's using Patty's come as slick. _Holy fuck_ , system fucking shutdown.

TK shoots him a sharp grin. His free hand tangles back in Patty's hair and tugs backwards, elongating his neck, causing his lips to part. "Yeah, Patty, you're so hot. I'm close. I'm so close."

Patty feels wrecked like this, like if TK pushed a tiny bit more-- fuck. Sucking in a deep breath, he instead focuses on the steady pull at his scalp and feels grounded enough to watch, looking at TK through his lashes. "C'mon, Trav, get it," Patty murmurs, sees the way his thighs tremble, his stomach flexes, knows he's there, right there, and it's seconds later when TK groans low and ragged, and stripes Patty's face with come -- half of it misses, Patty's pretty sure some gets in his fucking hair, but most notably and decidedly unsexy, is the bit that goes up his nose.

" _Travis_ ," he bitches, only half-annoyed.

"Oh fuck. Fuck, I'm so sorry." It sends TK into a fit of laughter, which turns into TK trying to clean it with his tongue, and that's way too fucking weird, there has to be a line somewhere, so Patty gets him in a headlock and wipes his own nose.

\--

The bed dips in next to Patty and lips trail along his jaw, catching on his facial hair, before he gets a sweet kiss on the lips. TK tucks in close to his side and buries his face against Patty's neck. "I am so fucking sorry for jizzing up your nose, baby," TK says in a solemn voice and it's fucking ridiculous. Patty snorts, cracks a heavy eye open to squint at the ceiling. "But that's totally payback from the time you got me in the eye."

"What. Not my fault." Patty trails off into some unintelligible grumbling, flushing hard at the memory. Not one of his finer moments, for sure. TK doesn't blow him very often, usually it's Patty on his knees and then it's Patty desperate to get in TK's tight body that well, he forgets, okay, at how good TK's mouth really is (and not just for talking, either). So Patty had completely misjudged his stamina, especially when he zeroed in on the sight of TK on his knees and mouthing at the crown of Patty's cock, a strand of precome clinging to his red bottom lip and just-- it was over very fast and very messy.

"Sure, Patso. We'll go with that." TK snickers, clearly not believing him, but he lets it go. 

Sleep is moments away, a heavy fog creeping across all his senses, but Patty can't help muttering into the growing silence, "One way to clear your sinuses, I guess."

"Oh my god, Nolan!" TK sounds both horrified and delighted. His breathy laughter is the last thing Patty hears as he's swept under.


End file.
